Bickering
by sup3rl0z3r
Summary: Dagger and Zidane are bickering... again, and Amarant is getting way to much pleasure from it. not as dirty as that last sentence made it seem... in fact, It's not dirty at all [one shot]


**Bickering**

a/n: antoher one of those random fics that I couldn't help but to write.

vvvvvvvv

Amarant stood outside the Queen's throne room, a look of pure glee spread across his face. He adjusted his back to the wall, the yelling and arguing he heard on the other side of the door sure beat the sappy play he just got done watching. He closed his eyes taking in the drama of the moment.

"What are you doing?" Freya stood before him, arms crossed, and a very disapproving look across her face.

He sighed and his back lifted from the wall, "Dagger and Zidane are fighting."

"Why does that amuse you?" She watched as his only response was a slight grin, "I swear you get off on other's pain."

vvvvv

"DAGGER!" Zidane whined in defense, _maybe calling her by her nickname might work_….

"Don't DAGGERme, Zidane Tribal! I can't believe you! You missed so much! Eiko's adoption, Vivi's sons, the rebuilding of the three great nations! Zidane, do you even understand how hard it became at times to carry on without you?" Dagger threw her arms out in front of her.

Zidane retaliated, "Dagger, you knew I couldn't just leave him! Besides, I kept my promise didn't I?"

She flushed a bit and stepped forward, her long gown flowing behind her, she wanted to give into him, but the voices in her head screamed not to, "Yes, you did, you promised to come home and you did." She lightly placed her hand on the side of his face and looked lovingly into his eyes. He smiled back, _that was easier than I though it would be…_ Suddenly he felt a hard slap where Dagger's hand previously resided, and a loud shout of pain escaped Zidane. He rubbed his cheek and looked back up to the woman before him, _damn, she slaps hard. _She scowled at him, "You should have never left to begin with!"

"I-I'm sorry!" The gnome found himself with at a loss for words as he rubbed his cheek.

She sighed and turned her back to him, "I just can't believe you! We thought you died! … I …"

He smiled and wrapped him arms around her, placing his chin on her shoulder, "What is it Dags?"

He heard her sniff, "I… was about to start looking at suitors."

"ouch." He covered his mouth realizing he said it aloud.

She quickly turned releasing herself from his grip, "WELL WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO!"

He scolded himself, _just when I thought our bickering had ended. _She waited for his answer; he sucked in air, "WeEeEeElLlLl…. You could've kept your god damn hope alive! You know I don't ever break my promises! Especially when said promises are made to the Queen of Alexandria, who apparently doesn't feel the way about me in the way that I care about her, because she can't just be happy I'm back, she's too busy hating me for doing what I thought was right!" He covered his mouth again; he had never spoke to her in such a manner.

She became red with anger… she almost looked like she was going to explode. With clenched fists she didn't shout, no, she screamed, "HOW DARE YOU! You left me not for days, not for weeks, not even for months, NO! You, MISTER TRIBAL, left me for **ONE YEAR, TWO MONTHS, ONE WEEK, AND FIVE DAYS**! One whole year of crying endlessly, months on end consisting of hard labor to rebuild my once proud kingdom, week upon week of men filing into the halls of my castle, begging me to marry them, and day upon day of no sleep. From all of those days, all of that horror, I became colder with time. I am done crying for you."

"No you're not." He stepped forward and she took a step back in unison. "Dagger, I wanted to hold you for so long …" He took another step, she again stepped back, "I wanted to tell you everything that I've kept bottled up all this time…" He again took a step, she stepped back just like she had been doing, thus they began the dance, "Dagger, my love, my Garnet." This time she smiled a bit as they stepped, "I know who I am, I know of my strength, but I also know my one true weakness…" She stepped back again, this time feeling the cold wall behind her, he in unison placed his palms to the wall behind her… he trapped her, "Dagger.. you are my weakness. I can't live on without you."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Zidane…" She looked to the side, "You're so impossible…"

"And you, my lovely queen, are beautiful." He captured her lips with his … and thus their happily ever after began…

vvvvvv

Amarant remained with his back to the wall next to the throne room, his grin now replaced with his usual frown. Now Freya leaned on the wall beside him, with a huge grin on her face. She adjusted herself, and gave way to a dreamy sigh.

"What's with you, rat?" Amarant said in a not-that-I-care fashion.

She smiled wider and turned to her red headed comrade, "Dagger and Zidane aren't fighting."

"I don't get how that makes you happy at all… how do people get off on other's happiness?"

They were interrupted by the sound of the throne room doors opening, followed by Dagger storming out through them. Zidane slowly walked out them, "Dagger, I didn't mean… oh screw it…"

Freya looked over to the tailed thief, "what was that about?"

The gnome gave a cheeky grin and scratched the back of his head, "I tried to slip Dagger some tongue…" With that, he ran off after Dagger… and upon catching up to her, Freya and Amarant heard yelling through the halls.

Amarant leaned back onto the wall with a new grin plastering his face, "ahhh sweet bliss…"

Freya joined him once more on the wall, "I seriously don't get you."

vvvvvvvvv

a/n: maybe that last comment from Amarant was a little OC, but oh well, I like this one shot. It makes me all giggly inside. Please review, it will be much appreciated!


End file.
